Somewhere Out There
by ZoeyCares
Summary: Dib always knew there was life outside of his planet... probably intent on taking it over. Tak always wanted to get off planet Dirt... maybe with the use of some rouge spaceship. They both looked to the skies... Somewhere Out There. A What If Tak Came To Earth Instead Of Zim Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

**_I CHALLENGE YOU TO WRITE MORE TAK FANFICTION!_**

 _Author Note:_ _Hello everyone. It's time for my 27th fanfiction. And after reading "Redemption" by Idakiller24 I decided to write my own story about Tak coming to Earth instead on Zim. The things you should know are that the history is a bit different in Irken history and I haven't seen the show for a while so while I will try to keep characters in character I also won't keep everything canon-on-icle. Hope you enjoy. Please review. First Invader Zim Fanfiction._

* * *

 ** _INVADER ZIM - SOMEWHERE OUT THERE_**

 _umm ... wait a minute... It's actually..._

 ** _INVADER TAK - SOMEWHERE OUT THERE_**

 _Chapter 1... Umm Well..._

 _Not Yet..._

 _Author Note... Again..._

 _Firstly if you totally hate Author Notes then skip this and go to the next chapter which will be the real chapter 1. I am writing this because I have not seen Invader Zim in a long time and wanted to share a bit. Because I have only seen "Tak, The Hideous New Girl" recently as well as other episodes I decided to also research more about Irken Nature and "Invader Zim". It had been so many long years and I had forgotten a lot including the weird obsession with weiners and meat products... I also found that Transcripts are available online with a lot more detail then the episodes... Such as Gretchen crying because Dib was offering Tak a Valentine's meat and other little things we can miss during an episode._

 _So for this story I will be taking away some weird things like the weiners and other things and making this story a bit different. Each chapter will alternate between Tak and Dib. I will also feature other characters from the show and using their names from wiki or transcript. I haven't decided if it will be Tak VS Dib or Tak X Dib but I have a general idea. The summary -you probably read- gives an idea of what to expect. I'm not sure if the first chapter will be Tak or Dib or Both... But this story may be far from what you expect... Or exactly like you expect... Who knows..._

 _So some things will be similar to the show and others different..._

 _Please leave some reviews with ideas and requests so I can have some input on what you all want._

 _Expect The Real Chapter 1 in LESS THEN a week. Chapters will be about 1000 words each._

 _Also I am looking for someone to create some fanart featuring Tak and Dib. Private Message me if interested._

 ** _AGAIN I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO MAKE MORE TAK FANFICTION!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I CHALLENGE YOU TO WRITE MORE TAK FANFICTION!_**

 _Author Note:_ _Welcome to chapter 1. I have left a link in my profile to the unofficial song of this fanfiction. Check it out? Also this story is noncanon of a few things.. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

 ** _SOMEWHERE OUT THERE_**

 _Chapter 1 - Tak_

 _Out in space... Somewhere in the universe... There was a planet called "Dirt". It was a planet controlled and under the jurisdiction of The Irken Empire. This planet was used for two purposes. One purpose was to dump garbage to keep other planets and space free or garbage. The other purpose was to effectively imprison non-threatening Irken beings that had somehow upset "The Tallest"... the Irken could have stolen something or failed a test or simply been to teeny tiny for the Irken Empire._

 _Most of the Irken who are stuck on planets never have a chance to escape the confines or their new duties to move trash for the rest of their lives... But for one Irken..._

"Ugh!" Whined Tak. She threw down her trash pick. "I hate this!" she looked at the pile of trash that she was to deposit the trash into and looked back at the trash heap that looked exactly the same as the other trash heap. "This is so pointless!"

 _Tak had been on planet Dirt for just under a month. The Tallest had just acquired this planet recently and apparently only Tak was on the planet. She had never seen another Irken and this job was impossible without had no resources except the trash. She had to build shelter out of it and find food that had been thrown out by other Irkens...usually expired._

Tak's head lowered. She felt defeated. Last month she was going to pass her Invader Exam and get her own planet to conquer and own as a Irken Invader... But THAT ZIM ruined it all for her... At that thought Tak took her trash pick and lunged it into various trash pieces ferociously. "Damn you ZIM! Damn you!"

 ** _*CRASH*_**

There was a loud crashing boom sound that immediately made Tak's head go up. What was that? Probably new trash she had to contend with. Tak's stomach growled at that though. She sighed again. How shameful! The thought of a huge heap of trash falling to bring you food that probably was expired with insects in it...made her stomach growl. Then she would go to her trash heap and wait for it to rain and drip through on her while she huddled herself for warmth. She felt humiliated... but she walked to where the sound came from.

Tak went through the trashy lands of trash to smoky area. There was a crater. Tak's eyes grew wide as she saw a ship. She dropped her trash pick and ran towards it. She looked through the glass to see a dead Irken Invader. Tak closed her eyes for a moment in consideration. She had trained to use this type of ship in her Invader training. Should she... She walked around the ship. It wasn't too damaged. What had happened? She went to the side and commanded the ship to open. Inside she saw an Invader with a hole in his head. There was a note that said one word "Resisty". "Resisty?" repeated Tak "What is Resisty?" Had someone killed this Invader?

Tak surveyed the land and sky. Nothing. No ships or other Irkens. She didn't know what had happened but she was growing concerned for more then one reason. She could be hunted by whoever killed this invader OR she could be held accountable for his death. She could use a transmission device in the ship to contact The Tallest but... Something in her told her to just take she ship and be gone. She couldn't live here any longer. Perhaps The Tallest could reward her for finding the Invader? But he was dead... no... They wouldn't like that.

Tak ultimately made her decision. She took the body of the Invader and buried him in an area with little amounts of trash. She saluted the fallen Irken respectfully and wished him well in his after life. "I'm sorry.. But I have devoted my life to The Tallest and they threw me out like trash..."

Tak took the next month to hide the ship as she worked on it and made repairs. She also inserted her own personal settings. She had a excellent ship and the Invader must have been high ranking because he left behind some impressive items such as a "MindAlter" device that can control feeble minded individual. It may come in handy.

Soon the day came when the ship was fully repaired.

Tak sat aboard "The Tak Runner". She had named it and personalized it... And after washing herself and wearing a new suit that was on board she sat at the controls. She opened up a map and looked at "The Known" universe. Much of it was controlled by Irken. She zoomed out and looked at further out places.

"Search for sustainable living environments for Irken life in The Unknown"

A few red dots appeared and Tak chose a Planet further out It was a medium sized planet. She clicked it and saw some information. Life: Abundant. Intelligence: Lower. Hostility: Low... Tak read on through the information.

"Somewhere Out There..." said Tak " Is my new home. I will conquer it and rule it as Tak, The Invader!" Tak had stood up in a pose with her fist held high... just to bump her head. "Ow..." she rubbed her head and sat down.

Tak Started the ship... and set off to Somewhere Out There...

 _To Be Continued..._

* * *

 ** _AGAIN I CHALLENGE YOU ALL TO MAKE MORE TAK FANFICTION!_**

 ** _Please Review if you enjoyed._**

 ** _Possible weekly chapters._**


End file.
